


Орден почётного лузера

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Миди R—NC-17 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Multi, Попытка изнасилования, Юмор, все друг друга хотят, кинк, колледж-AU, мат, милые очкастые ботаны, много орального секса, немного БУ, особенно Митака, принуждение, программирование, студенческие вечеринки, тройнички
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Митака и Хакс — соседи по комнате. До определённого момента Митака думал, что Хакс — такой же ботаник, как и он сам, и интересуется только учёбой и будущей карьерой…





	Орден почётного лузера

Митака украдкой смотрел поверх книги, как Хакс читает, как в задумчивости жуёт губу, что-то шепчет, просчитывая. Он был рад такому соседу по комнате: всегда аккуратен, спокоен, уравновешен, в позднее время никого не таскает, да и в раннее тоже, прилежно учится. Никаких от него проблем. Так и сам Митака не ощущал себя особенным во всеобщем студенческом хаосе. Этаж у них был отборный: то пьянка каждые два дня, то запах травки на полкампуса, то отлов внеурочных любовников. Первое время Митака понять не мог, куда подевались все те стереотипные программисты, которых показывают в кино, потом, кажется, привык. У него самого для этого звания имелось всё необходимое: трогательные прямые брови над квадратными очками, непослушные волосы, завивающиеся во все стороны и придающие ему вид нелепый и мечтательный, безразмерные клетчатые рубашки и голова, полная парадигм программирования, алгоритмов и определений.

Когда Митака вошёл в свою будущую комнату и увидел рыжий затылок и длинную руку, воздетую вверх, он подумал, что парень, должно быть, в общении прост и приятен. Да, с Хаксом было легко, потому что любое взаимодействие с ним быстро сходило на нет безо всяких неловкостей. Хакс всегда был страшно занят. Митака не раз становился свидетелем бесчеловечной многочасовой зубрёжки, беззвучных просчётов на пальцах, выразительной декламации очередного спича (Хакс оказался президентом колледжа). В отличие от Митаки, который довольствовался одним лишь программированием, Хакс был пробивным и целеустремлённым. Весь колледж знал о его желании забраться повыше, и пока другие прожигали свободное время на пьянках, Хакс методично готовился к поступлению в университет Сил специальных операций Министерства обороны.

Таким образом, стереотипных программистов, заучек и задротов на третьем этаже проживало всего двое.

***

На вечеринке Митака оказался совершенно случайно. Надо же было светлой мысли о том, чтобы вернуть учебник Уотерсу, посетить его обычно занятую более важными мыслями голову именно в этот вечер. Листовки с оповещением разбрасывали ещё неделю назад, но поглощённый учёбой Митака вспомнил об этом только на подходе к дому, когда заслышал громкие басы и веселый гомон. Судорожно поправив очки, он хотел уже разворачиваться и идти обратно, но сзади с визгом затормозила машина. В последний раз так далеко Митака прыгал только на занятиях по физической подготовке ещё в школе, но теперь к прыжку прилагалось ещё и бешено колотящееся от испуга и неожиданности сердце. Придётся идти до конца, раз уж оказался на вражеской территории.

Двухэтажный дом был набит под завязку, люди только что из стен не высовывались. Митака спокойно относился к большому скоплению народа, если только этот народ не шумел. А здесь каждый, кто не орал, был либо мертвецки пьян, либо хватался за проходящих мимо него с намерениями отнюдь не невинными. Всеобщий разброд негативно подействовал и на его внутренний голос, который совсем распоясался и понукал в шумной человеческой куче отыскать хозяина и вручить ему злосчастный учебник.

Уотерса Митака всё же нашёл полчаса спустя на балконе. По пути в него насильно залили стакан водки, оторвали верхние пуговицы с рубашки, пытаясь втянуть в нежеланные объятия со слюнявым продолжением, и помяли очки.

— О, давай его сюда. — Уотерс, как ни странно, был почти трезв. Бросил учебник под скамейку, из-под неё же вытащил бутылку и взболтнул: — Выпьем?

Второй стакан алкоголя мог стать лишним, поэтому Митака, пробормотав «Пока!», выбежал с балкона, заскочил в первую попавшуюся комнату и затаился в ней.

— Кто-то зашёл? Тс-с-с! Эй! Да подожди... Кто здесь? — спросил девичий голос из темноты.

Замерев на месте, Митака промолчал, даже дыхание затаил. Надо было извиниться и выйти, но язык будто к нёбу прилип. Вылезающая не вовремя робость иногда зло шутила над его голосовыми связками.

— Тебе показалось, — неразборчиво пробормотал мужской голос, и, судя по шорохам, его обладатель потянул партнёршу к себе. Та блаженно застонала.

Ужасающая в своей неловкости ситуация. Митака осторожно потянулся к дверной ручке, дотронулся до неё...

— Рей, мне нравится, когда ты меня... ай, блядь!.. Но засосы не ставь! Что у тебя за привычка такая?

Голова Митаки едва не встретилась с низко висящей полкой. Такой гремучий сарказм с ирландским акцентом выдавал только один человек на всём факультете. Его сосед.

— Хакс, ну ты и занудная задница! — снова незнакомый мужской голос. — Ещё возмутись, что я тебе дрочу!

— Н-нет... а-а-ах! Только попробуй остановиться!

Звук поцелуя, жадного, мокрого. Или не поцелуя. Господи, нет, не поцелуя, рот у Хакса был свободен, и он стонал так похабно, что у Митаки от стыда загорелись уши. Разве парням можно так стонать? А Хаксу вообще надо запретить стонать высшим указом, подписанным в небесной канцелярии!

Митака привык считать, что восхищается своим соседом исключительно в платоническом аспекте. Но то ли ослабленному алкоголем разуму на это было наплевать, то ли изначально интерес был вовсе не платоническим, однако стояк образовался такой, что свело мышцы живота.

Вопреки тому самому стереотипному образу программиста, девственником Митака не был. У него ранее случались сексуальные отношения, правда, какие-то особенные: на дне рождения школьного друга он напился так, что очнулся, только когда начал кончать; старшая сестра этого самого друга, на которую он давно засматривался, взяла дело в свои руки — отвела в свою комнату и оттрахала. А потом ещё раз и ещё. Ему бы понравилось, помни он больше о той ночи.

Тем временем не-поцелуи на постели продолжались. Кто-то шумно завозился, Хакс охнул, шипяще выругался:

— Ох, Дэмерон... Лучше отдай мой член в заботливые руки Рей!

Дэмерон! Митака зажал рот. Любвеобильный тёмный красавчик с первого курса. Как Хакс оказался с ним в постели? И не только с ним: по всему выходило, что их там трое. Если только кто-то четвёртый не решил промолчать.

— Ты как будто не сосал ни разу! — возмущался невидимый Хакс. — Тебя Финн не учил?

— Заткнись! Умею я сосать!

— Ой, замолчите оба! — вступила Рей. — Вы трахаться пришли или выяснять, кто лучше сосёт?

— Как трахаться, если Дэмерон сосёт, как зубастый пылесос? У меня всё упало. Превосходно!

— Ничего, я знаю, как помочь. Да, мистер Хакс, президент, сэр?

— Дэмерон...

— Вы отвратительны, — Рей еле сдерживала смех.

— Но ведь сработало же!

Дослушивать Митака не стал. Под возобновившиеся поцелуи, прикрыв лицо рукой, распахнул дверь и выскочил в коридор.

Обратный путь до кампуса занял полчаса. Попытка уснуть — час. Внеплановая мастурбация под одеялом — пять минут.

После внезапного открытия Митака стал смотреть на своего соседа по-другому. И прежде случалось, что Хакс не ночевал в комнате, но Митака списывал это на всё что угодно, только не на желание уподобиться остальным. Теперь, зная правду, он всё чаще прятался за учебником и на редкие обращения отвечал односложно и неопределённо. Хорошо, что Хакс на общении не настаивал. Митака всё ещё слышал стоны, представлял его между Дэмероном и Рей голым, жаждущим мужского члена...

Стояк в присутствии соседа стал частым явлением. До того Митака мнил себя ценителем пышных смуглых девушек и одной конкретной высоченной блондинки. Он не стал расстраиваться из-за того, что его телу понравился ещё и один конкретный рыжий парень. Это было всего лишь досадное неудобство, от которого можно было избавиться под одеялом или в душе.

***

В последнюю минуту поездка домой сорвалась: родители решили провести уикенд у родни в Миссури. Никому не нужные нравоучения тётки Сибил вносили смуту в размеренное течение мыслей, поэтому Митака остался в кампусе, забив на учёбу, валялся на кровати и допоздна читал комиксы с планшета. Хакса всё не было. Наверное, снова развлекается где-то с Дэмероном и этой Рей. Митака отхлебнул коки из банки. Это абсолютно не его ума дело.

«А так хотелось бы, чтобы стало его...»

В двенадцать Митака погасил свет и лёг спать. Он почти сразу же погрузился в разноцветные сны, из которых его выдернула шумная возня на соседней постели. Блудный сосед наконец соизволил прийти. И, судя по звукам, не один. Рано или поздно следовало этого ожидать.

Стараясь не шуметь, Митака накрылся одеялом с головой и попытался отрешиться от соблазнительных звуков и уснуть. Хакс ведь это не специально? Он ведь думал, что комната будет пустой...

Такой знакомый протяжный стон. Незнакомый голос, низкий и глубокий, потребовал:

— Включи свет. Хочу видеть тебя...

Послышалась возня. Щёлкнул выключатель, и Митака затаился.

— Такой худой, — с насмешкой.

— Такой болтливый, — со злым сарказмом.

Кровать снова тихо заскрипела.

От шорохов, влажных, жадных звуков и постанываний Митака возбудился. Лежал и сгорал со стыда, уныло размышляя, что за свои подслушивания заслужил Орден почётного лузера. В этом есть и хорошие стороны: обновлённые, так сказать, впечатления. В следующий раз можно мастурбировать на свеженькое...

— Эй! А на той кровати что?.. Твой сосед что, не уехал?

От ужаса Митака дёрнулся, окончательно выдавая своё присутствие. Выглянул из-под одеяла, прищурился и поспешил заползти обратно, узнав в ночном госте очертания Кайло Рена. Того самого Кайло Рена, с которым Хакс уже второй год соперничал за звание президента группы. Соперничал так яростно, что называл его организатором нападения в прошлом году, в результате которого со сломанной рукой и сильным сотрясением отлёживался дома. Того самого Кайло Рена, которому Митака несколько месяцев назад имел несчастье попасться под горячую руку и ощутить её на шее: Рен придавил его к стене, придушил и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Митака не потерял сознание.

А теперь этот же Кайло Рен расплылся в ухмылке и спросил игриво:

— Что, подсматривать любишь?

Хакс повернулся к нему, растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся и злой. И до ужаса сексуальный. Митака понимал это даже без очков.

— Какого хуя?

Митака вздрогнул. Он всё ещё не привык, что Хакс умеет материться. От страха у него сразу всё упало.

— Эй, иди к нам! — замахал Рен. Хакс треснул его по макушке. — Эй!

— Ты головой ударился в своём зале, не иначе. Мне жить с ним ещё четыре года!

— О, да ладно!

Рен вскочил, подтянул полурасстёгнутые джинсы, и прежде чем Митака успел отмереть и сбежать под кровать, сдёрнул с него одеяло, схватил за руку и толкнул в Хакса. Тот поймал, на секунду прижав к себе, и задвинул за спину. От такой близости Митака поплыл и весь покрылся мурашками.

Рен подошёл к ним, наклонился. Митака подслеповато щурился на него и, стараясь не сопеть, вдыхал запах Хакса и молился: только бы снова не встал! На всякий случай он одёрнул футболку с Бэтменом, в которой спал, и отпрянул на безопасное расстояние. Но у Рена были длинные руки.

— А он ничего. — Рен ущипнул Митаку за щёку, и тот вскрикнул возмущённо-испуганно. — Мягкий, упитанный, и губы такие. Как ты до сих пор его не трахнул? А я как?

Сила у Рена была огромная, а вот память, похоже, короткая. Не запомнил его, а теперь расточает сомнительные комплименты. Или не узнал без очков.

— Потому что не трахаю всех подряд, — ответил Хакс и крепко взял Митаку за руку.

— Да неужели? Рей и Дэмерон.

— И что?

— Дэмерон тебя трахнул или ты его?

— Я его. А вообще мы не обсуждали, кто будет сверху. Вижу, что с тобой стоило бы. Неужели ты думал, что я дам себя поиметь... Думал?! — Хакс обидно рассмеялся. — То, что говорят о твоей самоуверенности — явное преуменьшение. Так ты меня шлюхой считаешь, поэтому подкатил?

Митака поёжился. Как эти заклятые враги вообще оказались в одной постели?

— Нам лучше не доводить начатое до конца. Дверь в той стороне.

Рен даже растерялся.

— Ты меня прогоняешь? Теперь? Довёл до такого и...

— Легко найдёшь себе другую жертву. Вне этой комнаты.

Хакс взял растерявшегося от такого поворота Рена за локоть и вывел за дверь. Закрыл на ключ, повернулся и успел сделать несколько шагов к своей кровати, прежде чем раздался громкий хруст. Тонкая дверь затрещала под бешеными ударами, верхняя часть расползлась как картон, и в образовавшейся прорехе показалось лицо разъярённого Рена.

— Меня ещё никто не динамил!

Он просунул руку внутрь, открыл замок и пинком распахнул дверь. Заорав, Митака отскочил в сторону, однако Рен нацелился на Хакса. Сдавил его шею обеими руками, протащил и с размаху впечатал в стену. От силы удара рухнула на пол полка с книгами, рыжая керамическая кошка с печальным звоном лишилась головы. Хакс хрипел и царапал широкие запястья, пальцы, извивался и пинался, но Рен остервенело душил его, рыча, как дикий зверь. Пинки Хакса становились всё слабее, глаза закатывались.

— Оставь его!

От страха за соседа Митака совсем перестал соображать. Схватил настольную лампу, примерился и опустил на голову невменяемого Рена. Падая, тот ударился затылком о старенький стул и затих.

Хакс посидел на полу, помассировал шею. Подполз к Рену и осторожно толкнул его. Поднял глаза на обессиленного от переживаний Митаку.

— Готов? — задушенно спросил он и закашлялся.

— Не знаю. — Митаку запоздало затрясло. — Надеюсь, я его не убил.

Он выронил лампу, забрался на кровать с ногами и сидел там всё время, пока Хакс вызывал охрану, пока Рена приводили в чувство и вели вниз. Он слышал разговоры в коридоре и не верил тому, что сделал.

— Что случилось?

— Непонятно. Какой-то полуголый тип ворвался к нашим ботанам среди ночи, снёс дверь и устроил дестрой.

— Мож, на наркоте?

— Мож, хрен его знает.

***

Через неделю происшествие забылось. Впереди был зачёт по PHP, Митака и думать забыл о Рене. Он учился изо всех сил, просиживал ночи в обнимку с кокой за годовым проектом и медленно превращался в зомби. Сон был роскошью, он даже поесть иногда забывал. Поэтому не сразу сообразил, что нужно от него Рену, да ещё в библиотеке.

— Ну же!

Рен склонился над ним, прядь волос упала на полные губы. Митака недоверчиво смотрел, как Рен убирает её за ухо, как облизывается, и не смог промолчать. Слова всплыли из мутных глубин разума, сложились во фразу и произнеслись сами собой:

— Горяч, прям как Везувий в течке.

Сидевший рядом Хакс поднял голову и уставился на него так, будто впервые видит. Даже о распечатках с верификацией программ забыл. Рен оторопело помолчал, потом рассмеялся и спросил:

— Тебя Хакс укусил за язык? Ну вы точно целовались, и без меня!

— У тебя вообще мозги в другом направлении работают? — проворчал Хакс.

Рен взглядом указал это самое направление: свою ширинку. Хакс закатил глаза.

В библиотечном зале, помимо них, находилось ещё человек десять. С Рена станется начать крушить всё в пределах досягаемости даже при большом скоплении народа.

— Неважно. — Рен улыбнулся Митаке, не показывая зубов. Боялся спугнуть? — Ты можешь даже не смотреть. Моё предложение только для Митаки. Хакс-то давалка, а ты, наверное, нормальный.

— Я всё слышу, — предупредил Хакс. — И слегка недоумеваю. Меня называет шлюхой парень, у кого за прошлый месяц было больше партнёров, чем у меня за два года в кампусе.

Кажется, или Рен разозлился? Скорчил сердито-надменную физиономию и снова обратился к Митаке:

— Ну так что? Сходим куда-нибудь?

— Не ходи, Митака, — ехидно сказал Хакс, не отрываясь от спича: он привык делать несколько дел одновременно, давая Митаке ещё один повод для восхищения. — А то ещё и ты давалкой окажешься. Едва начав сексуальную жизнь.

— Я и не собирался.

Неужели они оба думают, что он радостно поведётся на такую провокацию? Такого парня, как Рен? Тогда Хакс далеко не так умён, как кажется.

— Сговорились, значит? — мрачно спросил Рен. — Может, вы одновременно хотите со мной?

Хакс хмыкнул и начал складывать бумаги в сумку.

— Пф-ф, не переоценивай собственную привлекательность. Митака, я всё, ты закончил? Пойдём?

Митаке оставалось разобрать классификацию алгоритмов сортировки, но сделать это в столь нервирующей обстановке было невозможно. Поэтому он кивнул, встал и начал собираться. Потянулся за ручкой и вытаращился, осознав, что его только что нагло ущипнули за задницу. Митака не собирался терпеть такое обращение. Развернулся и двинул кулаком куда достал: Кайло Рену прямо в грудину. Тот пошатнулся и налетел на стеллаж с книгами, едва не опрокинув его. В глазах его было бесконечное удивление. Окружающие студенты, до того косо поглядывающие на их компанию, заволновались. Дежурный как раз отлучился из зала.

— Ах ты, мелкий...

Митака запоздало осознал свой поступок, но не жалел о нём. Они уставились друг на друга: он — с негодованием, Рен — с закипающей злобой. Хакс немедленно встал между ними. Схватил Митаку за плечо и потянул за собой, бросив:

— Будь добр, в ближайшие дни оступись где-нибудь и сломай себе шею.

***

Приставания Рена принимали промышленный масштаб. Митака мог встретить его в холле колледжа, на лестнице, в кампусе, в кафе, в библиотеке. Рен был неотразим в трёх аспектах: он забивал на учёбу, при этом не отставая от программы, он был потрясающе раздражительным и столь же потрясающе раздражающим. С деликатностью пиявки он домогался митакиного расположения и не желал слышать никаких возражений. Особенно аргументированных.

— Я не хочу быть заменой Хаксу, или способом заставить его ревновать, или поквитаться. Поищи другого.

— Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься!

Рен, сегодня зажавший его у стеллажа в библиотеке в укромной тихой секции, не сдавался. Учёл главную ошибку прошлого раза (расставил руки по бокам, а Митака поднырнул под них и был таков) и внаглую придерживал его за талию, заставляя соприкасаться бёдрами. Очень компрометирующее, очень неловкое положение. Но Митака тоже был бойцом.

— От звания шлюхи? Как-нибудь пережи...

Быстро наклонившись, Рен поцеловал его, грубо и настойчиво. От неожиданности Митака не успел увернуться, прижался спиной к стеллажу и позволил поедать нижнюю часть своего лица. У Кайло Рена не было полумер.

— М-м-м-м...

За что ему это всё? Наказание за онанизм или поощрение за хорошую учёбу?

От Рена приятно пахло свежим потом. Снова в качалке убивался вместо того, чтобы учиться. Митака в очередной раз позавидовал: у человека в порядке и с телом, и с мозгами. Только всё равно он какой-то бедовый.

Схватив его за руку, Рен положил её на свой уже твёрдый член. Митака руку испуганно отдёрнул.

— Наш генерал хотя бы трахнул тебя в благодарность за своё спасение? — прошептал Рен ему в шею. — Нет? Значит, придётся мне.

— Не придётся! — Митака упёрся кулаками Рену в грудь и отодвинулся. Ровно настолько, насколько ему позволили. — С чего ты вообще взял, что мне интересны парни? Кто тебе такое сказал?

— Твой стояк.

Митака свёл ноги и подавил желание прикрыть предательский орган рукой. Действительно, неудобно вышло.

— Дело в том, — начал он, высматривая в зазор меж книг, не идет ли кто, — что когда навязывают тесные телесные контакты, может случиться непроизвольная эрекция.

— Говоришь прямо как Хакс. — Рен завёлся еще больше. — Ну же, милашка! Я дам тебе подержаться за мой световой меч.

Световой меч... Да он гуру подкатов!

— Это вот «прямо как Хакс» доказывает мою теорию о том, что тебе просто хочется его задеть. Не с моей помощью. Дай пройти, или заявлю о преследовании!

Рен предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку заставить его передумать. Попытка была восхитительной, всё-таки губы у Рена потрясающие, мягкие, жадные и сладкие, и целуется он так, что крыша падает куда-то в область паха и там остаётся... Даже шрам на пол-лица не отталкивает. Митака не собирался показывать, насколько ему нравится их оральное взаимодействие. Пусть Рен не думает, что его так легко соблазнить. Он целовался, прикрыв глаза в блаженстве и тихо выдыхая, но когда Рен перестал засасывать его губы и попытался расстегнуть ширинку, Митака со злорадным удовлетворением подал голос. Низкий и громкий, он разнёсся на всю библиотеку и наверняка дошёл до дежурного.

— Какого? Дерьмо!

Рен отскочил от него, развернулся и быстро исчез. Студент, попавшийся у него на пути, не решился возмутиться, только испуганно посмотрел на довольного собой Митаку, который невозмутимо отвернулся к книгам и сделал вид, что выискивает нужный том. Почти обиженное лицо Рена веселило его ещё полдня. Как ни странно, эмоция казалась вполне искренней.

***

— Через час вечеринка у Расти, и ты идёшь со мной! — безапелляционно заявил Хакс в субботу вечером.

Митака ляпнул не к месту закрывающую скобку и оторопело уставился на своего соседа. То, что Хакс к нему обратился, было поистине чудом. То, что Хакс тащит его с собой на вечеринку, было сродни второму пришествию пополам с зомби-апокалипсисом и возрождением Windows-95.

— Что значит «я иду»?..

— То, что хватит киснуть одному в комнате. Я всё ещё не могу простить тебе, что ты подглядывал за мной и Реном, поэтому сегодня я буду подглядывать за тобой.

Про то, что подглядывать за ним у Митаки вошло в привычку, Хакс даже не догадывался. И слава всем Макинтошам!

— Это ты завалился к нам в комнату и заставил меня смотреть! — сказал Митака сердито. — Нужен мне был ваш трах! Я спал вообще-то.

Митака никогда, никогда не спорил с Хаксом, он и заговаривал с ним только в самых экстренных случаях. А тут ещё и голос повысил. Быть может, это дурное влияние Кайло Рена на неокрепшие после экзаменов мозги?

— Митака. Не будь задней частью осла! Давай! Отлипай от ноута и вперёд!

— Да что я там делать буду?

— Пить и веселиться, как и все.

— Я ненавижу вечеринки! Это пустая трата...

— Ну как хочешь. Скажу Фазме, что...

— Фазме?

— Вечеринка по случаю её дня рождения.

Великолепная, шикарная, недостижимая Фазма, в первую очередь потому, что Митака еле доставал ей до плеча. Во вторую — потому что училась уже на четвертом курсе, и с позиции Митакиного второго курса была недоступна. Это был непреодолимый психологический барьер. Так что оставалось только молча любоваться и тихо вздыхать. И не отказываться от возможности увидеться с ней в неформальной обстановке. А ещё рядом будет Хакс, а в Хаксе — алкоголь. Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся...

Митака встал, нашёл чистую рубашку. Когда Хакс вернулся в комнату, он уже был готов.

— Рена не будет, я узнал. Никто не помешает спокойно напиться и отдохнуть.

К лучшему, а то его изощрённые издевательства уже утомили. Даже если бы Рен был настроен серьёзно, любой контакт с ним чреват неприятностями. Митака не планировал в ближайшее время спать с парнями, тем более отдавать свой девственный зад на растерзание тому, кто не уважает своих партнёров, не отличается терпением и нежностью.

Место проведения вечеринки находилось в пятнадцати минутах быстрым шагом от кампуса. Вечеринка оказалась довольно сдержанной, человек тридцать от силы расхаживало в трёхэтажном доме и накачивалось выпивкой. Даже от музыки уши не кровоточили. Митака ещё больше зауважал Фазму. Такая вечеринка просто обязана стать хорошей. Хотя бы необременительной.

Они протиснулись мимо уже подгулявших гостей к столу с выпивкой, и Хакс протянул Митаке красный стаканчик.

— Держи. Только не увлекайся, если не привык.

Для начала Митака понюхал содержимое стаканчика. Как и ожидалось, что-то крепкое и дешёвое. Он выхлебал это одним длинным глотком и даже не закашлялся. Хакс сунул ему дольку яблока. С помощью неё Митака прикончил ещё одну порцию выпивки и решил пока притормозить.

— Убью Рей, — прокричал вдруг Хакс. Выхватил у проходящего мимо парня бутылку водки, сделал большой глоток и вернул обратно.

Митака проследил за его злобным взглядом и увидел Рена, не иначе как сбежавшего со съёмок бюджетного порнофильма: кожаные штаны с миллионом ремешков и заклёпок и кожаная куртка под стать штанам собрали вокруг него небольшую, уже готовую к приключениям толпу.

Рен заметил их. Обрадованно замахал, как старым приятелям, и не успели они с Хаксом двинуться в другую комнату — оказался рядом. Очень рядом. Митака поспешил отойти и натолкнулся на девушку позади. Та пролила выпивку на своё нарядное платье.

— Ну спасибо!

И замолчала, увидев Рена.

— Привет, Хакс, вижу, своего дружка ты тоже прихватил. Он пьёт? Это законно?

Митака зыркнул на него поверх стакана. Рен провёл языком по верхней губе и сделал шаг вперёд. Девушка в мокром платье поспешила исчезнуть.

— Тебя не должно было здесь быть, — сказал Хакс. — Ты уезжал к матери.

— Ага.

— Мне Рей сказала, только поэтому я пошёл.

— Вернулся. Мы поссорились.

Хакс фыркнул и высокомерно сжал губы.

— Мне насрать. Это наше место, найди себе другое, можно даже в соседнем штате.

— На пару слов.

Рен схватил Митаку за руку и оттащил от Хакса. Затолкал в свободный угол, навис над ним и заявил:

— Сколько ещё за тобой бегать, ты, сраный мелкий ботаник?.. Но не для меня, — тут же поправился он.

Митака хмыкнул. Отличное начало, в духе Рена.

— Прошу прощения?

— Я тебе нравлюсь. У тебя на меня стоит. В чём проблема?

— В тебе? — задумчиво спросил Митака и поправил очки, которые от интенсивных передвижений съехали на нос. — Ты невыносимый самовлюблённый мудак.

— Как будто это мешает траху!

— Это уже не смешно! — Алкоголь в крови придал храбрости. — Ты правда думаешь, что я поверю...

К ним подлетела Рей, уже порозовевшая и весёлая.

— Эй! Там По и Финн! Снова!..

Хакс оттолкнул Рена и, схватив за руку ничего не понимающего Митаку, потащил за собой.

В соседней комнате Финн и Дэмерон устроили парный стриптиз на столе. Студенты вокруг свистели и улюлюкали, подбадривали парочку криками. Дэмерон, поддерживаемый Финном, изогнулся, хлопнул ладонью по столу. Чудом выпрямился, поймал летящий в их сторону лифчик и замахал им над головой. Митака чуть не оглох от одобрительного воя толпы. Хакс тоже что-то выкрикнул и потряс полупустой бутылкой.

Стол уже шатался, Митака ждал, что длинные, не самые толстые и устойчивые ножки вот-вот подломятся, и доморощенные стриптизёры окажутся на полу с неприятными травмами. Финн еле сохранил равновесие, когда его потянула за штанину пьяная поклонница его таланта, но другие сразу же поддержали его, помогли устоять. Вернули Дэмерону, который подтащил его к себе за ремень и прижался всем телом. Пожалуй, это было даже красиво.

Митака оглянулся и забеспокоился: Хакс пропал. Если отправиться искать его — можно нарваться на неприятности, меньшей из которых могло стать бесконечное вливание алкоголя. О большей он и думать не хотел, всё что угодно, начиная от горящих штанов и заканчивая его бездыханным телом в кустах на заднем дворе.

— Ага, вот ты где.

Хакс растолкал толпу и крепко перехватил его за руку. В другой он держал неоткрытую бутылку.

— Мне надоел шум, уже барабанные перепонки лопаются. Пойдём найдём тихое местечко.

Вместе они поднялись на третий этаж. Первая комната оказалась ванной, вторая — запертой спальней, третья была занята. Увидев сидящего на полу Рена, Хакс покривился и хотел было закрыть дверь, но их окликнула Фазма. Поджав под себя ноги, она сидела на полу рядом с Рей.

— Хакс, не уходи! И ты, как тебя?

— Я Митака.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Хакс, оглядывая небольшую компанию.

— Крутим бутылку, — ответила Рей. Она уже распустила волосы и сняла майку, оставшись в спортивном лифе. — Давайте с нами? На кого укажет горлышко, выпивает полную стопку и выполняет желание того, кто крутил. Себя загадывать нельзя.

Именно после подобных интересных предложений потом возникают неприятные последствия. Митака слышал немало рассказов, которые начинались со слов «Пошли мы как-то на вечеринку...». Он вопросительно посмотрел на Хакса.

— Я не дам тебя в обиду, — шутливо ответил тот. — Но и домой не отпущу. Ты видел вообще, что творится за этой дверью? Дикость какая-то.

Митака оглядел людей в комнате. И позавидовал беззаботности Рей. Он сам никак не мог расслабиться, невзирая на количество выпитого. Шумные компании и малознакомые люди его не вдохновляли. Хуже только тесная компания, в которой каждый вызывал у него сильные эмоции. Фазма, которую он боготворил, Хакс, на которого он заглядывался целый год, пока не признался себе, что хочет его. Рей, которая спала с Хаксом. И Рен, который не успел этого сделать, и потому с помощью него хочет вывести Хакса на эмоции. Чудно.

— Вклинивайтесь, — сказала Рей. — Мы только начали.

Митака сел между ней и Реном, Хакс примостился рядом с Митакой, поставил перед собой выпивку и кивнул. Игра началась.

Бутылка завертелась и остановилась на Фазме. Та стукнула стопкой о пол, ловко налила до краёв виски и опрокинула одним духом.

— Фазма, — хитро прищурилась Рей. — Надо включать новоприбывших в игру. Поэтому поцелуй Митаку. Только как положено — в губы и с языком.

Фазма повернулась к нему со своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. Митака вцепился в своё колено и закрыл глаза. У него в анамнезе имелся только поцелуй Рена, нетерпеливый, жадный и возбуждающий. Придерживая его за плечо, Фазма целовала не так напористо, но, когда закончила, Митака почувствовал, что его рот только что изнасиловали не в самой мягкой форме. Хакс хмыкнул и подтолкнул его в бок. Рен ревниво следил за ними.

Фазма оправила платье и крутанула бутылку. Митака едва не подскочил: бутылка указывала на него. Слегка дрожащими руками налил виски, выдохнул и выпил. Посмотрел на Фазму почти с испугом.

— Пусть... снимет рубашку.

Теперь Митака умоляюще посмотрел на Хакса, но тот пожал плечами с кривой улыбкой. Мол, сам согласился играть, так что не отлынивай. Дрожащими пальцами Митака принялся расстёгивать мелкие пуговицы. Содрал влажную от пота рубашку с плеч, бросил рядом на пол и выдохнул. Фазма округлила глаза. Рей прищурилась, наклонилась и ткнула ему пальцем в грудь.

— Гхм. Это...

— Это что? — приподнял брови Хакс. — Пирсинг?

— М-микродермалы, — смущённо ответил Митака и отдёрнул ремень на джинсах, чтобы хоть немного скрыть выпирающий живот. Он стеснялся своей небольшой полноты.

— А на члене?.. — Рей выразительно глянула на его ширинку.

— Нет! Это другое!

— И много их у тебя?

— Так, — туманно ответил Митака.

Рен, сидящий напротив, пожирал его глазами, и — невероятно! — Хакс тоже проявлял сдержанный интерес. К издёвкам Рена он уже привык, а вот со стороны Хакса такое внимание было странноватым, ведь Дофельд Митака — ничем не примечательный заучка, к которому подкатывают, чтобы посмеяться. Хотя сегодня люди обоего пола хотели удовлетворить своё любопытство, ощупав его начинённое хирургическим металлом тело. Он сам, его личность никому не была интересна. И пожелания у него были вполне скучные. Рену, на которого указала бутылка, он приказал спеть «Гаудеамус». Безбожно заменяя латинское произношение французским, Рен спел его до конца.

После бутылка снова остановилась на Фазме. Рен щёлкнул пальцами.

— Фазма.

— Да, дорогой?

Даже дешёвое пойло Фазма пила с достоинством. И губы облизывала только кончиком языка.

— Снимай трусы.

— Только пусть мне их потом вернут.

Фазма встала, приподняла платье с одной стороны, и к её красным туфлям съехал маленький кусочек чёрного шёлка. Митака сглотнул. В уме всплыла песенка Рональда МакДональда.

Потом был Хакс. Ему выпало укусить за ухо ближнего своего, и выбрал он, ясное дело, не Рена. После бережного, почти нежного покусывания мочки и тихого сопения в ухо пришлось поменять позу, чтобы никто не заметил стояк. Митака подтянул к себе ноги, упёрся локтем в колено и ткнулся подбородком в ладонь. Сделал вид, что совсем не покраснел. Девушки переглядывались и приглушённо хихикали, Рен сидел, хмуро уставившись в одну точку.

— Попался! — с непередаваемым удовольствием сказал Хакс. — Итак, Ре-е-ен. Возьми трусы Фазмы и засунь себе в рот.

Рен ухмыльнулся. Протянул руку и пошевелил пальцами. Фазма повесила на них свои трусики.

Пьяные игры, идиотские, порой откровенно пошлые, здорово сближают. Митака уже обнимался с Рей, замирая от неуверенности, трогал бедро Фазмы. И никак не мог заставить себя протянуть руку к Хаксу, хоть тот и посматривал на него с полупьяной благосклонностью. Ну почему всё не может быть проще?

К ним несколько раз вламывались и порывались остаться, но Рен и Фазма быстро выпроваживали всех вон и в итоге просто заперли дверь изнутри.

— Рен, тебе сегодня охренительно не везёт! — восхитилась Фазма и встала. Раскрывший рот Митака проследил за её бесконечными ногами. — Знаете, что брат Расти — медик? — На голову Рену приземлился белый халат. — Надевай его. На голое тело.

Рен пьяно качнул головой. Сбросил свою порномайку и с трудом натянул халат на широкие плечи. Рей присвистнула, Хакс закатил глаза.

— Штаны, — вкрадчиво сказала Фазма.

— Чего?

— Штаны тоже долой.

Штаны Рен снимал долго, устроил из этого целое представление, ничуть не хуже, чем Финн с Дэмероном, только что губы не облизывал. И не сводил глаз с Митаки, особенно когда поправлял в трусах привставший член. Митака покосился на Хакса, который кивнул, соглашаясь с тем, что Кайло Рен — просто идиот.

— Голое тело, Рен, значит, что трусы ты тоже снимаешь.

— Напугала, пф-ф!

Как и ожидалось, Рен оголился безо всякого стеснения. Митака почти не смотрел, но размеры были вполне ожидаемые. Рен расставил ноги и деликатно опустил между ними полу халата. Бесполезно. Не с таким огромным членом.

Митака чувствовал на себе вызывающий требовательный взгляд и, стараясь казаться спокойным, снова завозился: от долгого сидения на твёрдом полу затекли ноги.

— Рен, крути!

Бутылка указала на Рей. Рей подхватила стопку, до краёв налила в неё и, длинно выдохнув, опрокинула. Кашлянула в кулак, утёрлась и вопросительно посмотрела на Рена.

— Набери 911 и скажи, что у Хакса в заднице застрял резиновый хер, — сказал Рен со зверским лицом.

— Совсем уже? Я не буду этого делать.

— Загадай что-нибудь другое, Рен, — сказала Фазма. — Я люблю мальчиков в форме, но на моей вечеринке они лишние.

— Тогда... Ползи ко мне и поцелуй его. — Рен натянул полу халата на член.

— Эй, себя нельзя загадывать! — возмутился Хакс.

— Эй, она отказалась выполнять желание. Штраф!

Рей закрыла глаза ладонью.

— Лучше позвонить в полицию.

— Ладно. Я накрою его, оближешь руку.

Рей с подозрением посмотрела на него. Наклонилась и предупредила:

— Только раздвинь пальцы!

— Не раздвину, не бойся.

Кажется, с Рей они тоже на ножах? Есть кто-нибудь, кого Кайло Рен ещё не достал? Наверное, где-нибудь в Великобритании или Уругвае, да и то не факт. Недобро усмехаясь, Рен накрыл ладонью свой член. Рей протиснулась между его ног, наклонилась. Рен вытянул одну ногу так, чтобы все увидели, как она с кислым лицом облизывает костяшки его пальцев.

— Ты закончила? Мне надо отлить. Я скоро.

Пытаясь встать на ноги, Рен чуть не упал на Хакса. Хакс брезгливо отодвинулся и толкнул его коленом. Рен выпрямился, шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу и наклонился, чтобы достать из кроссовки носок, выставляя голый зад и яйца на всеобщее обозрение. Рей с Фазмой захлопали в ладоши и восторженно закричали, Митака закрыл ладонью глаза, Хакс — лицо.

— Не пойду же я так, — сам себе сказал Рен и натянул носок на член. Послал Митаке воздушный поцелуй и вышел в шумный коридор, немедленно сорвав аплодисменты и громкий смех.

— О, — Фазма округлила глаза. — Кажется или Рен запал на нашего малыша?

Митака смущённо взъерошил волосы. Только этого ещё не хватало. Он, конечно, и не мечтал переспать с Фазмой, но немного позаигрывать с ней — вполне. Рен мог этому помешать. Поэтому он отмахнулся, сказав:

— Да он же просто издевается.

— Я бы не сказала, — сказала Рей. Снова пристальный, изучающий взгляд. — Обычно тот, на кого Рен так пялится, в ближайшее время оказывается в его постели.

— Рен не понимает слов, — сказал Хакс с раздражением. — И не принимает отказа. Надоел. А ещё рвётся в президенты колледжа! Как он собирается с родителями общий язык находить?

Рей сочувственно погладила его по плечу.

— Как я тебя понимаю! Когда он бегал за мной, то сломал руку, — себе! — разнёс зеркала в лифте главного корпуса и получил три штрафа...

Митака потрогал себя за горло. Один штраф был за то, что Рен почти придушил его.

— Переспали? — с интересом спросила Фазма.

— Не-а, только за ручку подержались. Он настаивал и отвалил, только когда я отобрала у него нож и полоснула по морде.

— Так это ты была, — присвистнула Фазма, а Хакс презрительно усмехнулся. Он обожал слушать про неудачи Рена.

— Я. Директор Сноук замял дело, но весь кампус знает.

На Митаку неожиданно напала неодолимая икота. Первый позыв он мужественно сдержал, потом громко икнул на всю комнату. Фазма и Рей рассмеялись, Хакс скривил губы в подобии ухмылки.

— Митака, а ты точно не хочешь... ну... с Реном? — спросила Рей.

— Я просто... ик... уверен в этом.

— Скучали? — Рен возник на пороге как чёрно-белый ураган с двумя бутылками под мышками. — Этот халат блядски жмёт.

— Ты можешь следующим желанием подарить его кому-то другому.

Митака даже не удивился, когда взгляд Рена переместился с Фазмы на него. Ищущий, абсолютно трезвый. Сердце Митаки ушло в пятки. Неужели Рей права, и Рен и правда имеет на него вполне определённые виды? Это же нелепо!

Рен грузно опустился рядом с ним, едва не придавив своей тушей. Митака отпрянул, налетел на Хакса и не успел повернуться, чтобы извиниться. Хакс положил руку ему на талию и подтянул к себе, усаживая между своих длинных ног. Митака замер, сердце билось так, будто вот-вот вынесет несколько ребер и сбежит в более спокойное место.

— Сиди со мной, — прошептал ему Хакс, обдав шею тёплым дыханием. — И он тебя не тронет.

Митака подумал, что пить стоило меньше, хотя бы до игры. Уже кружилась голова, во рту пересохло. Ему просто чертовски везло: бутылка указала на него всего три раза, вынудив раздеться, проползти на четвереньках до Рей и облизать её щёку и снять очки и не надевать их до конца игры. Остальные пустились во все тяжкие. Целовались, трогали друг друга за гениталии, кусали за ноги, раздевались. Были и более безобидные желания типа свешивания из открытого окна, декламирования Шекспира, попыток написать двоичным, а потом и четвертичным кодом формулу дезоксирибонуклеиновой кислоты, продержаться три минуты с вытянутой вперёд рукой. Митака был счастлив, что нельзя было загадать желание с участием ведущего, иначе Рен точно бы втянул его в какое-нибудь непотребство с собой в главной роли. Хакс твёрдо вознамерился охранять его и выпускал из объятий только для того, чтобы в очередной раз выпить и проделать глупость по заказу или сходить отлить. Без очков Митака видел неважно, опьянение притупляло реакции и ощущения, и всё же ладонь Хакса на животе казалась раскалённой, а прядь непривычно растрёпанных волос щекотала ухо до мурашек.

— Вы же с ним привыкли спать, хи-хи, вместе, — услышал Митака голос Фазмы. — В конце коридора, направо.

— О’кей. Э, кажется, он совсем уже... Митака?

— Я тебя люблю, — пробормотал Митака, устроился поудобнее на колене Хакса и засопел. Его подняли, куда-то вели, поддерживая и матерясь знакомым голосом, укладывали на кровать у стены, разували и накрывали одеялом. Подушка была мягкой, постель свежей, а пьяный сон — глубоким.

***

Драки с его непосредственным участием Митаке снились нечасто. Эта драка была странной даже для бессознательной. Противник был тяжёлым, кусал его за лицо и шею, зачем-то пытался расстегнуть ремень. Постепенно Митака просыпался и понимал: всё происходит наяву.

Заметив, что он окончательно проснулся, Рен прижал его руки к постели и больно, с зубами, засосал кожу на шее. Митака пробовал двинуть ему между ног коленом, но Рен ожидал этого и за секунду до удара полностью обездвижил его. Вылизал ключицы, чувствительно потянул зубами за микродермал слева. Митака приглушённо застонал от боли.

— Ну же! Я сделаю тебе приятно! — шептал Рен.

— Пошёл на хуй!

— Лучше ты на мой.

Он приподнялся, чтобы расстегнуть на Митаке джинсы. Сжал мягкий член сквозь бельё. Митака завыл от бессильной злости, заворочался, пытаясь избежать этого, выползти из-под тяжёлого тела. Он боролся, понимая, что проигрывает, что Рен вот-вот сдерёт с него остатки одежды и оттрахает. В глазах потемнело от ужаса, так что он так и не понял, в какой момент между ними всунулась тонкая рука. Локоть стремительно обернулся вокруг шеи Рена, второй нажал справа. Рен вскинул руки и захрипел. Митака выполз из-под него и расширившимися глазами наблюдал, как Хакс, скрестив ноги на его торсе, усердно сдавливает шею с обеих сторон.

— Ну всё, пиздец тебе! — прошипел Хакс ему в ухо. Глаза Рена закатились, и он обмяк. Хакс столкнул бессознательное тело на пол и выдохнул. Зачесал упавшие на глаза волосы и посмотрел на Митаку.

Митака ошалело посидел на кровати. Встал, пошатываясь, снова сел. Подтянул колени к груди, вцепился в волосы. Хакс прекратил бестолковые метания, взяв его за плечи и встряхнув:

— По морде дать, чтобы в себя пришёл?

— Н-не надо... Я в норме. Есть... выпить? Где мои очки?

Как в полусне, Митака принял очки и бутылку. Покусал горлышко и понял, что мелко дрожит. Хакс настороженно следил за ним, его голые в веснушках плечи подрагивали от холода. Митака глотнул пойло, закашлялся и выдал мучившее:

— Т-ты его убил!

— Этот не сдохнет. Жив он, ублюдок! Отлежится минут пятнадцать и как новенький будет.

— Где ты...

— Отец военный. Научил.

За окном уже рассвело. Старинные напольные часы показывали девять утра. Митака смотрел плывущим взглядом на кровать у окна, на которой спал Хакс до того, как к ним вломился Рен, на стол, заваленный канцелярскими принадлежностями и фигурками супергероев. Хакс легко ткнул его в бок и отобрал бутылку. Влил в себя приличную порцию и указал на моток скотча на столе.

— Ты смотри-ка, прям по заказу! Поможешь? Он вот-вот очнётся.

Вдвоём они стянули запястья Рена за спиной и толкнули лицом в пол.

— Теперь заявим в полицию? — спросил Митака.

— Заявили один раз. — Хакс почесал голую грудь и зевнул. — Много толку было? Мать-сенатор снова его вытащит. У меня есть идея получше. Нужно умыться и отыскать пожрать.

Рен на полу зашевелился. Хрипло заворчал и забился, сообразив, что связан. Извернулся, увидел их и завыл:

— Развяжите меня! Убью тебя, Хакс!

Митака затряс внезапно заболевшей головой и покрепче обнял бутылку.

— Надо же, какой нервный, — издевательски бросил Хакс. Он встал у бедра Рена и был готов отскочить, если тот дёрнется в его сторону.

— А его выебу! — выплюнул Рен в сторону Митаки. В ответ Митака меланхолично поднял средний палец и снова продолжил пить. Подумал, что неплохо было бы навернуть одеяло на замёрзшие ноги. Определённо, так комфортнее следить за утренним шоу.

Хакс тем временем увернулся от карающего выпада и пнул Рена в бок. В одних джинсах он казался совсем тонким.

— Тебе бы за языком последить, не в том положении, чтобы нарываться. Трусов Фазмы, к сожалению, поблизости не оказалось. Так вот, держи это. Разминай щёки.

Он стянул с себя носок и затолкал Рену в рот. Тот сначала выпучил глаза, потом зажмурился, но за пальцы укусить успел.

— Сука! — Хакс отвесил ему громкую оплеуху и снова забрался на кровать. — Поделишься? Утро тяжёлое, а тут ещё с этим говнюком возиться.

Митака протянул ему бутылку. Рен ожесточённо забился всем телом, завыл, но кляп заглушил его голос. Хакс взболтнул бутылку — почти полная, и удовлетворенно кивнул. Посматривая на Рена, глотнул и медленно вытер губы пальцами. Митака с замирающим сердцем проследил за этим жестом. Лучше бы он проснулся от домогательств Хакса!

— Придержи её. — Бутылка оказалась у него в руках. — Пойду разведаю.

Обойдя Рена по широкой дуге, Хакс выглянул в коридор.

— Какая удобная комната: ванная прямо напротив. Я быстро, потом ты иди.

Идти никуда не хотелось, хотелось снова напиться, упасть и проснуться только тогда, когда отпустит после несостоявшегося изнасилования. Митака ведь правда думал, что не может интересовать Рена в сексуальном плане. Но Хакс, вернувшись через три минуты, насильно поднял его с постели и втолкнул в ванную. Митака поплескал на своё помятое лицо холодной воды, выдавил в рот зубной пасты. Стало чуть лучше, хотя ментол и алкоголь, объединившись, выдали отвратительное послевкусие.

Хакс где-то раздобыл половину подсохшей пиццы и, рассевшись на кровати, поедал её с жадностью истинного студента.

— Фазма позаботилась о тех, кто выжил, — проговорил он с набитым ртом. — Перекуси, пока Рен отдыхает.

Рен замычал в ответ.

Мысль о еде вызвала тошноту и мигрень. Митака с трудом проглотил кусок холодной пиццы с сыром и поспешил запить ромом. Спустя минуту тошнота отступила.

Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать, как-то обозначить своё потрясение, но Митака сидел и пил, и жевал безвкусную пиццу, пока не почувствовал, что отпускает.

— А теперь мы поиграем втроём. — Хакс уже снова набрался. — Митака, ты тоже играешь. Игра называется «Въеби тупому ублюдку после того, как сделаешь глоток». Ты что-то сказал? — обратился он к яростно мычавшему Рену. — Нет, мнение тупого ублюдка веса не имеет. Тебя просили отстать по-хорошему? Значит, собирался в любом случае Митаку трахнуть?

Рен что-то провыл. Рядом с кроватью валялась его куртка, Хакс поднял её и начал обшаривать карманы. Вытащил презервативы и небольшой тюбик смазки.

— Подготовился, — заключил он и помахал добычей перед носом Рена. Оглянулся на Митаку. — Удобно. Значит, уйдёшь сегодня с целой задницей.

Зашёл со спины, схватил Рена за волосы и связанные руки и поставил на колени. Тот было дёрнулся, но удар в поясницу заставил его притормозить. Хакс откинул назад длинную чёлку и спросил с нехорошей ухмылкой:

— Хочешь присунуть ему в рот?

Митака забился в угол. Теперь Хакс будет с помощью него издеваться над Реном?

— Что? Я не...

— Митака, не будь идиотом! Когда ещё представится возможность трахнуть Кайло Рена в рот? Кроме мокрых снов?

— У меня не встанет, — беспомощно ответил Митака, наблюдая, как Рен напрягает руки, силится разорвать скотч. — Это грубо, неромантично и вообще...

Хакс бросил Рена и запрыгнул на кровать. Отобрал у Митаки бутылку, поставил на подоконник и положил руку на колено. Митака закрыл глаза и судорожно выдохнул, не веря тому, что сейчас произойдёт. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях он не мог представить, как они целуются. Сосредоточенный и деловитый поначалу, поцелуй перерос в исследовательский, а после сменился нетерпеливым и упоительным облизыванием с привкусом рома. Полуголый Хакс почти лёг на него, просунув руку под поясницу, прижался так тесно, что его стояк больно упёрся в лобковую кость. Ответное возбуждение не заставило себя долго ждать.

— В кои-то веки Рен был прав, — сказал Хакс так тихо, что Митака еле расслышал. — Надо было трахнуть тебя раньше. Я ведь видел, как ты смотришь.

У Митаки от признания закружилась голова. Он несмело погладил Хакса по щеке и загнанно задышал, когда тот облизал его запястье.

— Я целый год прожил с тобой в одной комнате и ничего не заметил. А, постой, ты ведь ни разу не ходил без верха. Люблю симметрию. — Большой палец Хакса нажал на парные микродермалы под ключицами. — Боже! Это самое сексуальное, что я когда-либо видел в своей жизни. — Ладони прошлись по животу Митаки к симметричным микродермалам на косых мышцах и остановились на вставшем члене, выпирающим из расстёгнутых джинсов.

— Ну вот, теперь лучше. Ничего такой размерчик, ты прямо ходячий сюрприз.

— Определённо лучше, — хрипло отозвался Рен с пола. Он избавился от кляпа и смотрел снизу вверх, спутанные волосы падали ему на глаза. Шрам будто налился кровью. Такого Рена Митака ещё ни разу не видел. — Я готов отсосать добровольно каждому, если ты ещё раз его засосёшь и подрочишь ему. Или оближешь его этот микро-пирсинг над членом. Или...

— Тупого ублюдка всё ещё не спрашивали, — проворчал Хакс. — Но идея мне нравится.

Митака с готовностью потянулся навстречу. Теперь он сам целовал Хакса, облизывал его нижнюю губу, тянул за рыжие волосы и млел от тяжести прижимающегося к нему худого тела.

Рен на полу задышал чаще, завозился.

— Хакс. Блядь. Я передумал, заканчивайте лизаться. У меня сейчас яйца лопнут.

Проделав напоследок нечто невообразимое с его губами, Хакс слез с Митаки. Заставил его подняться, подтолкнул к Рену и, обняв со спины, сам спустил штаны и бельё.

— Давай. Видишь, как просит.

Рен рванулся выше, он жаждал облизать микродермалы, но Хакс схватил его за волосы и направил голову вниз.

— Соси! Если сожмёшь зубы — пожалеешь, что на свет родился!

Рен не стал сопротивляться, хотя взгляд тёмных глаз красноречиво говорил, кто именно пожалеет, когда всё закончится. Открыл рот и высунул язык. Митака не сдержал стона: Хакс взял в руку его член, отодвинул крайнюю плоть и провёл набухшей головкой по языку Рена. Из отверстия капнула смазка, Хакс растёр её головкой по языку и губам. От такого зрелища у Митаки поджались яйца, и снова потекла смазка, которую Рен слизал уже сам. Довольный результатом дрессировки, Хакс направил член в раскрытый рот.

От первого же движения в горячем рту Митака чуть не спустил. Совсем не похоже на мастурбацию и полузабытые ощущения пьяного секса. Если каждая фрикция будет ощущаться настолько остро, он долго не продержится. Он подался назад, но Хакс уже тесно прижался сзади, с силой смял бёдра и потёрся стояком о задницу. Рен сладко причмокнул, выпустил член изо рта и быстро зашептал охрипшим голосом:

— Развяжи! Мне нужно подрочить.

Хакс свесился из-за плеча Митаки и смачно плюнул Рену в лицо. Слюна потекла по щеке.

— Не раскрывай рот! Соси молча!

Не в силах вынести вида ошарашенного и злого Рена, Митака часто задышал. Запрокинул голову, стукнулся затылком о плечо Хакса и кончил, привстав на цыпочки. Короткие частые стоны вырывались из его рта, пока сперма выплёскивалась на лицо Рена. Хакс прижался поощрительным поцелуем к шее и отодвинулся. Обошёл Рена со спины, собрал с его лица сперму и слюну, схватил за челюсть и затолкал пальцы ему в рот. Нажал на зубы, счищая о них смешавшуюся влагу, размазал остатки по губам и приказал:

— Глотай.

Подняв глаза на Митаку, Рен сглотнул. Хакс толкнул его в спину, и Рен распластался на животе.

Оргазм, спровоцированный кем-то, совсем не похож на результаты дрочки. Митака в полной мере осознал это, в шоке повалившись на кровать и пытаясь вновь начать нормально дышать. Комната плыла перед глазами.

Хакс тем временем готовился. Снял джинсы, аккуратно свернул и положил их на кровать, методично раскрыл упаковку, надел презерватив. Рен прижался щекой к полу, напряг связанные руки и двинул задом. Очень нетерпеливо.

— Моего члена хочешь? — с удивлением спросил Хакс. От непонятной, почти кровожадной ухмылки на его лице Митаке стало не по себе. Он опустил глаза. Такой красивый член, бледный, пропорциональный, чуть изогнутый кверху, с крупными, почти гладкими яйцами и он бы хотел. Чтобы эта ярко-рыжая растительность тёрлась о его задницу, пока Хакс вытрахивал из него какие-нибудь пошлые словечки.

Рен выгнулся и пыхтел, Хакс с трудом стаскивал с него штаны и бельё.

— Ты знал, что Митака девственник? Надо бы и тебя загнуть без подготовки, но я сегодня добрый. Так что...

Хакс раскрыл ещё один презерватив и натянул на указательный и средний пальцы правой руки. С трудом вылил смазку на ладонь левой, основательно вымазал упакованные пальцы. Митака наблюдал за приготовлениями. От нетерпения на лице Рена, от вида его закушенных припухших губ член снова стал твёрдым, а от громкого низкого стона — Хакс погрузил пальцы в задранную кверху задницу до самых костяшек — Митака приоткрыл рот и сделал шаг навстречу. Сейчас он схватит Рена за выдающиеся уши (или волосы) и снова вгонит член между покрасневших губ. А пока Рен будет давиться, он поцелует Хакса...

Алкоголь в крови решил сделать всё по-своему. Заставил ноги запутаться в расстёгнутых штанах, а самого Митаку повалиться на Рена сверху.

— Блядь! Митака! — Хакс перехватил его за запястье и поднял. Теперь в смазке были все трое. — Неуклюжий ты...

Митака в ответ чмокнул его в губы. Упёрся скользкой рукой Рену в спину, отчего тот глухо заворчал, схватился за ягодицу и, как по дереву, полез по нему к Хаксу.

— Ты не вовремя, — простонал Рен: Митака был невысоким, но тяжёлым. — Хакс!

Удерживая Митаку скользкой рукой, Хакс приставил член к заднице Рена. Сжал зубы, входя сантиметр за сантиметром, пока рыжие волосы на животе не прижались к белым ягодицам. Рен задышал с хрипом, поскуливая, и зарычал вдруг:

— Двигайся, сука рыжая!

Хакс подтянул Митаку к себе, усадил на задранный кверху зад Рена и толкнулся. Чтобы не сползти, Митака обнял Хакса за шею. Поцеловал подбородок, чуть не съехал при очередном толчке и сжал ногами его бока. Возбуждённый член идеально тёрся о безволосый живот, Митака застонал в один голос с Реном, только, в отличие от Рена, он мог прижаться ртом к этим мягким губам, которые сразу же раскрылись. Не переставая двигаться, Хакс опустился ниже и засосал шею, на которой Рен уже оставил несколько багровых следов.

Сползающие джинсы, пропитавшиеся смазкой, больно врезались в ягодицы. Рену приходилось хуже, ведь на него Митака давил всем своим немалым весом. Но как оторваться от Хакса, с его прохладной, расцвеченной страстью кожей, не целовать его шею, не кусать за подбородок?

— Ты ему... спину сорвёшь! Слезай!

Зацеловав Хакса напоследок до горящих губ, Митака послушно слез. Рен выдохнул с облегчением, оглянулся, но Хакс поддел скотч и заставил его подняться.

Пошатываясь, Митака обошёл Рена спереди. Полюбовался широкой грудью с затвердевшими сосками, натренированным прессом. На вызов в глазах ответил, взяв за подбородок и нажав на распухшие покрасневшие губы. Он сделает их ещё больше, ещё краснее. Чуть позже.

Хакс удерживал Рена как собаку на поводке, выставляя его напоказ. Митака присел на корточки и протянул руку. Вблизи таких больших членов он ещё не видел и возблагодарил Хакса за то, что этот член не оказался внутри него. Смотреть ему понравилось: красивая форма, практически безупречная (он решил попозже разобраться с тем, что внезапно для самого себя стал ценителем членов). Тяжёлая, гладко выбритая мошонка приятно легла бы в ладонь, если бы Митака задумал её потрогать. У Хакса был достойный соперник.

— Ты или подрочи мне, — зло сказал Рен сквозь зубы. — Или заканчивай пялиться и... бля-я-а-адь!

Из-за его плеча ухмыльнулся Хакс, натянул поводок и дёрнул Рена на себя, засаживая до самых яиц. Рен со стоном прогнулся, его щека мазнула поднявшегося Митаку по груди.

— Ты только посмотри... какой... старательный! — пропыхтел Хакс, ослабив хватку, чтобы Рен мог дотянуться до члена Митаки. — А говорил: «Не сосу!», «Не даю!». Всю морду ему обкончай.

Рен поднял блестящие глаза и подался вперёд, заглатывая член до самого основания, длинный нос упёрся в лобковые волосы. Митака знал, куда он смотрит — на металл, вживлённый под кожу живота. Хакс дёрнул Рена за чёрные волосы, оттягивая в сторону, потянулся вперёд, изогнулся. Митака громко застонал: Хакс лизнул уздечку его члена и шипяще приказал:

— Ближе!

Митака послушался. Язык Рена жадно прошёлся по яйцам, головка оказалась у Хакса во рту. Митака понял, что вот-вот кончит, отступил назад и поспешно вытащил член. Шумно, мелко задышал, даже всхлипнул, сжал у основания. Не успел: начал кончать Хаксу на лицо. Несколько капель упали на покрасневшую грудь. Не отводя глаз, Хакс облизал губы, схватил Рена за связанные руки и потянул на себя.

— Сейчас я переверну тебя, — сказал он и потянул зубами мочку большого уха, оставляя на нём блестящие белые следы. — И ты слижешь сперму с моего лица. Попробуешь поцеловать — выбью зубы!

Рен сдавленно охнул: Хакс ударил его спиной о пол и сел сверху. Подставил лицо под старательный и жадный язык. От поцелуев Рен удержался, но губы обсосал. За это Хакс сдавил его челюсть и харкнул в рот.

Обессиленный и опустошённый, Митака лежал на кровати и наблюдал, как Рен отчаянно пытается потереться членом о крепкую круглую задницу, вскидывает бёдра и матерится, как Хакс прижимает его плечи к полу и бьёт по лицу раскрытой ладонью.

— Трахнуть меня хочешь? Вот этой дубиной? — Он сжал набухшие яйца Рена, и тот заскулил. — Как собирался трахнуть Митаку?

Рен прерывисто взмолился:

— Подрочи мне. Хакс!

В ответ Хакс снова ударил его.

— Не ори моё имя во весь свой блядский голос! Ещё не хватало, чтобы услышали!

— Подрочи, — попросил Рен уже тише.

Хакс содрал презерватив, бросил на пол и заткнул членом болтливый рот. Загрёб в горсть чёрные волосы, не жалея, вогнал так, что Рен подавился и слабо застонал. Митака зачарованно смотрел, как по красным от напряжения щекам текут слёзы и смешиваются со слюной, как трепещут крылья большого носа, и жалел, что не в силах кончить в третий раз.

Как бы то ни было, Рен уже достаточно наказан. Митака отвлёк Хакса поцелуем, сладко засасывая его губы, погладил и сжал маленький сосок. Хакс всхлипнул, пробормотал какое-то проклятие, даже волосы Рена выпустил.

— Когда мы вернёмся в комнату и проспимся, — пообещал он, — я с тебя не слезу. Развратник грёбаный, кто бы знал...

Митака улыбнулся. Завёл руку ему за спину, погладил напряжённый пресс Рена, перекатил в пальцах нежную мошонку. Взялся за основание члена, на что Рен отозвался громким мычанием, вскинулся и начал толкаться ему в руку. Пальцы на его ногах поджимались, движения становились всё лихорадочнее. Зашипев, Хакс спустил ему в рот, и со стоном, хорошо знакомым Митаке, опёрся ладонями о пол и замер. Митака видел, как по усыпанной веснушками спине пробегает дрожь, и ускорил движения. Рен кончил, протяжно выстонав его имя, и уткнулся лицом Хаксу в колено, пачкая его слюной.

Хакс не позволил ему отдышаться. Схватил за подбородок и заставил посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Ещё раз сунешься к нам. — Хлёсткая пощёчина. — Я тебя обоссу. Счастливо оставаться!

Он вытер член о щёку Рена, встал и начал натягивать джинсы. Потом долго искал футболку. Митака, уже одетый, допивал ром на кровати. Самочувствие было превосходное.

— Эй! — подал голос Рен, заметив, что они собираются уходить. — Вы меня не развя...

Хакс покрепче вбил ему в рот обслюнявленный носок и поцеловал в лоб.

— Вот тебе подарок. Отличная вечеринка, Фазма была права. Пошли, Митака.

***

Обычно к ним в комнату стучались редко, а так громко и нетерпеливо мог ломиться только один человек. Рен ввалился внутрь, прижимая к себе открывшего дверь Митаку, поцеловал почти кровожадно. От него опять пахло свежим потом и яблочными леденцами. Митака сначала обмер и попытался оттолкнуть, но Рен не отлипал. Расстегнул на нём рубашку, дёрнул в сторону, обнажая плечо, и облизал ключицу вместе с железными шариками под ней. Поддел ногтями микродермалы на животе, и Митака застонал. Это был подлый, очень возбуждающий ход. Больше он не смог и не хотел сопротивляться. Позволил положить руки на задницу и тереться об него стремительно крепнущим членом. Рен легко приподнял его, поддерживая под зад. Вот же сильный ублюдок!

— Ты ведь хочешь Хакса? — мстительно прошептал Рен ему в ухо и переместил одну руку на спину под рубашку. Митака вздрогнул от острого лезвия, провёдшего вдоль позвоночника. — Я помогу тебе его трахнуть. Если поделишься им со мной.

Ни о чём не подозревающий Хакс с едва заметной ухмылкой наблюдал за ними со своей кровати. Даже бумаги отложил.

— Ну что? — спросил у него Рен, устроив подбородок на плече замершего Митаки. Нож продолжал упираться в поясницу. — Повеселимся?


End file.
